· El Mundo Imaginario ·
by Leonerza
Summary: —Edward… —musitó sin poder creerlo. Él estaba allí, tan glorioso y hermoso como siempre. Tan perfecto como él. Estaba todo de blanco y contrastaba sorprendentemente en la habitación. Había regresado, pero había algo extraño. One!Shot. Dark!Fic.No!Canon


_**|Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece._  
_**|Tipo: **One!Shot Completo._  
_**|Sumario: **—Edward… —musitó sin poder creerlo. Él estaba allí, tan glorioso y hermoso como siempre. Tan perfecto como él. Estaba todo de blanco y contrastaba sorprendentemente en la habitación. Había regresado. One!Shot. Dark!Fic. No!Canon_

.

.

**.:: El Mundo Imaginario :..**

**.**

**.**

—_Adiós, Bella —dijo entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma._

—_¡Espera! —espetó mientras intentaba alcanzarle, deseando que sus piernas adormecidas le permitieran avanzar._

_Durante un momento creyó que él también se acercaba, pero sus manos heladas se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas y las inmovilizaron a sus costados. Se inclinó para acariciar ligeramente su frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Se le cerraron los ojos._

—_Cuídate mucho —sintió su frío hálito sobre la piel._

_Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida._

_Se había ido._

_Le siguió, adentrándose en el corazón del bosque, con las piernas temblorosas, ignorando el hecho de que era un sinsentido. El rastro de su paso había desaparecido ipso facto. No había huellas y las hojas estaban en calma otra vez, pero seguió caminando sin pensar en nada. No podía hacer otra cosa. Debía mantenerse en movimiento, porque si dejaba de buscarle, todo habría acabado._

_El amor, la vida, su sentido... todo se habría terminado._

Bella despertó jadeando y respirando pesadamente. Las finas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro y su pecho, que subía y bajaba, estaba empapado ya. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y vidriosos. El cabello opaco estaba enmarañado y pegado a su frente sudorosa. _«Edward. Edward»,_ pensó ella de inmediato una vez que fue consciente de que había despertado de esa horrible pesadilla.

Ella buscó alrededor de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que ésta era tan blanca que casi mareaba. No había ventanas ni nada, absolutamente nada, además de la cama de ropaje blanco en donde estaba igualmente, una mesita de noche y una puerta que estaba justo enfrente de su cama. ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué está tan blanco? Esas fueron las preguntas que comenzaron a formularse en su mente.

Pero eso no importó, porque ella de inmediato comenzó a pensar en Edward. El amor de su vida. El amor que le había dejado, _porque no le amaba_. _«No me ama. No me ama y por eso me dejó…», _pensó Bella y comenzó a sollozar. Todo había acabado para ella en el momento en el que él le había dejado abandonada en aquel bosque. El sentido de vida, la razón por vivir, habían desaparecido de una manera tan cruel que ahora se sentía perdida.

Bella comenzaba a preguntarse qué sería de su vida, a dónde iría, que haría, que pasaría… El camino que había tenido enfrente por tanto tiempo se había vuelto oscuro. La luz que Edward le había dado había desparecido y Bella no sabía a dónde seguir. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar involuntariamente, de una manera tan rápida que parecía como si estuviese muriendo de frío. Sus labios estaban semiabiertos y temblaban de la misma manera, murmurando palabras que aparentemente parecía ininteligible, pero que para ella sólo decían Edward, Edward y sólo Edward. Mientras que sus ojos estaban perdidos en la habitación, desorbitados y vidriosos. Pobre Bella, pobre.

Se quedó así por horas, días, semanas, no lo sabía, tal vez sólo eran minutos, pero había perdido la noción del tiempo. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, lamentando el abandono de su amor, que apenas y notó que alguien había entrado a la habitación. Pero entonces la persona que había entrado a la habitación habló. —Isabella… —Bella escuchó aquella voz perfecta y aterciopelada. Aquella voz que tanto amaba, que tanto había anhelado escuchar una vez más. Sus ojos vidriosos se dirigieron hacia donde había escuchado la voz y lo vio.

—Edward… —musitó sin poder creerlo. Él estaba allí, tan glorioso y hermoso como siempre. Tan perfecto como él. También estaba todo de blanco y contrastaba sorprendentemente en la habitación. Él la miraba con precaución y atención, como esperando alguna reacción en ella. Bella no pudo evitar seguir sus impulsos, se levantó de la cama y se lanzó hacia él.

Pero él no la abrazó. O al menos no como ella deseaba. Él sólo estaba congelado en su sitio, sus manos en su espalda apenas tocándola. Bella se aferró a él, apretó más fuerte, suplicándole que le abrazara con la misma intensidad. Que la convenciera de que esto no era un sueño y que de verdad había regresado. Pero él no lo hizo, sino que la apartó suavemente y ella jadeó.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarle, el desconcierto y dolor reflejado en sus llorosos y opacos ojos chocolate, que estaban fijos en Edward. A Bella no le gustó su mirada. No la reconocía, no era familiar en él. No estaba el amor que refulgía siempre en sus ojos y que él siempre se había empeñado en recordarle. Los sentimientos entremezclados eran todo, menos amor. Tristeza, indiferencia, frialdad, seriedad… La observaba con una sagacidad no tan propia en él. Y entonces reparó por primera vez en algo extraño: sus ojos eran verdes. Pero la emoción era tan fuerte, que en ese momento no le importó.

—Edward, Edward —lloriqueó Bella al no obtener respuesta de él y se aferró a sus brazos. Comenzaba a desesperarse. A torturarse, porque se daba cuenta de que probablemente él había sido sincero y no la amaba. ¿O sería esta una cruel ilusión de sus más obsesivos deseos? ¿En verdad el perfecto ángel que tenía enfrente era Edward?

—Isabella, por favor, tranquilízate —dijo él y Bella negó con la cabeza. No era consciente de los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos desorbitados fijos en él, sus manos temblorosas que seguían aferrándose con fuerza en él. ¿Por qué la llamaba de esa manera? Un tono tan formal, demasiado educado en él, como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraran. Ella sacudió la cabeza, desesperada. Él la llevó suavemente de vuelta al cama y Bella dejó que la sentara, él hizo lo mismo a su lado.

—¿Edward? Has vuelto… Por fin has vuelto—lloró ella, entre el abatimiento y al felicidad. Por alguna razón, en cuanto escuchó sus palabras, él pareció decepcionarse. Dio un leve suspiro y se llevó la mano al rostro, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Bella conocía tan bien ese movimiento, tantas veces, tantos recuerdos que resurgieron… Hicieron que sus lágrimas refulgieran.

—Isabella, no. No me he ido a ningún lado… —replicó él, con una firmeza y seriedad que a Bella le asustó. Podía ver algo parecido a la lástima en sus ojos, pero Bella no entendía qué estaba pasando. Nada entendía.

—C-Claro que te has ido… —balbuceó ella interrumpiéndolo. Por supuesto que él se había ido. Le había abandonado sola en aquel bosque. Por eso estaba así. Por eso su vida se había vuelto miserable y patética. Él lo había permitido.—T-Tú m-me abandonaste en ese bosque… ¡T-T-Tú me dejaste!

—Isabella, estás equivocada —respondió suavemente y soltó lo que pareció un suspiro. Seguía habiendo algo en él, en su forma de hablar, en su forma de mirarla, todo en él, que a Isabella no le gustaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habla así? ¿Por qué la mira tan penetrantemente, como estuviese analizando cada movimiento que hacía?

—¿De qué hablas? Eso fue lo que pasó…

—Y según tú, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—¡En mi fiesta de cumpleaños… tu hermano intento morderme y tu… t-te enfadaste y decidiste dejarme porque no me amabas! —exclamó Bella, sin poder creer que Edward le estuviese preguntando algo como eso. Algo no andaba bien. Cuando ella terminó de hablar, él por alguna razón pareció cansado y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No hubo ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños. Ni tampoco tengo ningún hermano, Isabella —explicó con tono cansado también y estaba a punto de continuar pero, Bella, que estaba ya al límite de la desesperación, lo cortó, cada vez más ansiosa.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Tu hermano Jasper, ¡no quieras engañarme, Edward! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? —lloriqueaba Bella, temblorosa. Edward se dio cuenta de que ya estaba alterándose demasiado. Demasiado para su propio bien. ¿Valdría la pena explicárselo? No había podido sacarla de allí a pesar de sus tantos intentos. Probablemente si lo hacía, ella quedaría devastada y de nuevo recaería.

—Isabella, Jasper no es mi hermano. Déjame explicarte… —empezó él, pero no continuó en seguida, dudoso si debía de hacerlo o no.—Isabella, has creado un mundo irreal en tu cabeza, en el que estás constantemente. Te has creado recuerdos de cosas que nunca han pasado, son inexistentes. Nada de lo que estás pensando ahora es real. Por eso… —Él lo había dicho de la manera más suave, pero Bella podía percibir lo cansino, también parecía como si ya se lo supiese de memoria. Pero a Bella no le importó eso.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso? ¡Claro que eres real! Estás aquí. Tú eres Edward Cullen, mi novio y eres un…

—Vampiro. Sí. Y somos una familia de vampiros establecida en Forks, Washington, pueblo al que llegaste… Alice y Rosalie son mis hermanas y Jasper y Emmett son mis hermanos. Tengo como padres a Esme y Carlisle…

—Sí, eso es… Entonces no entiendo, por qué dices que todo es mentira…

—Isabella, eso me lo has repetido muchas veces antes ya. Como te he explicado, tienes un problema que hace que crees mundos imaginarios e irreales en tu cabeza, a los cuales te internas por completo y hace que no distingas ya la realidad de lo imaginario.

—No entiendo… No entiendo… No entiendo… —repitió Bella cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Un dolor intenso le estaba atacando.—¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Tus padres te trajeron aquí hace casi un año, a esta clínica mental. Y al estar aquí has creado otro mundo imaginario, en donde has incluido a personas de las que estás a cargo, incluido yo y una interna, y has creado una historia fantástica.

—¡No! ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Basta, Edward! ¡¿Por qué me dices cosas como éstas? —exclamó Bella. Su rostro estaba desencajado, se veía más fuera de sí que antes. Negaba con la cabeza desesperadamente y sus ojos pasaban por toda la habitación rápidamente para deternese en él.

—No estoy mintiendo, Isabella. Tus padres te dejaron a mi cuidado, para que pueda ayudarte —replicó inexpresivo.—Debo ayudarte a dejar de crear esos mundos, pero sobre todo, que empieces a distinguir la fantasía de la realidad. Debes de entender que todo lo que está en tu cabeza, es un mundo imaginario. No existen.

¿Todo era mentira? ¿Todos aquellos sentimientos que le atacaban en el corazón eran falsos? ¿la maravillosa historia que habían vivido juntos? ¿Todo eran simples fantasías crueles? ¿Tan realistas habían sido? Entonces todo no más que una patética vida aburrida, en donde estaba enferma y… no había…

—Pero… lo que siento… ¡No puede ser inventado! ¡Estás mintiéndome por alguna razón que no sé, pero ya para!

—Esos sentimientos fueron provocados porque te adentraste demasiado a ese mundo irreal, dejaste de ver la realidad y creíste que esa era tu vida. Los vampiros no existen, ni los hombres lobo. Jamás has estado en Forks, Washington y yo soy simplemente tu doctor, él que debe de hacerte ver que todo eso son fantasías.

—No creo… nada… de lo que dices —sollozó Bella. Porque entonces nada valdría la pena. Junto las rodillas con su cuerpo y se abrazó a sí misma, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, sin saber qué pensar. Qué recordar. Qué sentir. ¿Esto sería un sueño? ¿Sería la realidad? ¿De verdad estaría loca? Entonces Edward no le amaría… Y los Cullen nunca existieron.

Edward se agachó, sus rostros quedando a la misma altura. Él seguía mirándole de esa manera que no soportaba. ¿Querría lastimarla más? ¿Confundirla completamente? —Isabella, sé que esto es difícil. Para mí también lo es, porque no he podido evitar que sigas recayendo y volviendo a meterte en ese mundo irreal —¿Difícil, eh? Y que lo dijera. Bella no sabía qué pensar ya. Esperaba con fervor que en cualquier momento despertara en su cama sudando a harto y viendo la misma vida de siempre.

—Esto es un sueño. Esto es un sueño. No está pasando. Sólo estás diciendo mentiras. Este es el mundo irreal… esto sólo es imaginación —repetía Bella, mirando al suelo e inclinándose hacia adelante y atrás. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados.—¡Quiero volver! ¡Quiero despertar! ¡Sé que esto no real! ¡Tú no eres Edward! El Edward verdadero me dejó abandonada en ese bosque…

Pero entonces alguien entró y Bella se calló, la ver a la persona que había entrado. —¡Alice! Alice. Alice —lloró más Bella y le miró sin poder creerlo. Allí estaba tan pequeña y hermosa como siempre. Sin embargo, no había alegría o felicidad desbordante que era tan común en ella. En cambio, había cierta tristeza y podía percibir que le miraba con compasión que no necesitaba. Que no quería.

Edward negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Alice no dijo palabra alguna, intercambió una mirada con Edward que Bella no pudo interpretar y salió de la habitación. —Vete, déjame en paz. No puedo más con esto, por favor —gimió Bella. Y era verdad. Todo esto era demasiada información. Información que no comprendía en absoluto y no podía procesar, principalmente porque no la creía.

—Está bien, Isabella, volveré más tarde —contestó él, seguía observándole de esa manera que no soportaba. Que era ajena a él. La analizaba y no le gustaba. Bella no contestó, siguió mirando al frente, a la pared blanca , mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. Seguía temblando incontroladamente, como lo hacía todos los recuerdos de lo que ella siempre había creído como su vida.

.

.

El tiempo se perdió para Bella, dejó de existir. Ella quedó estática, perdida en su mundo. Todo se había vuelto como una vorágine de pensamientos y sentimientos. Cuando Edward volvió a la habitación para observar y revisar que estuviese bien, ella ni siquiera lo notó. Él se quedó mirándola fijamente, observándola y meditando sobre lo que iba a hacer.

Pobre chica. No podía evitar sentir algo de lástima por ella. Su situación era demasiado lamentable. Muy cansada y desgastante, por cierto. Tener que explicarle montones de veces que lo que pensaba que era su mundo real era simple fantasía era algo que al paso del tiempo cansaba y hastiaba un poco, pero este era su trabajo. Recordaba muy bien aquel día en el que sus padres la trajeron, tan ausente y absorta en su propio mundo. Los grandes y opacos ojos mirando fijamente sin mirar en realidad.

Él se sorprendió mucho con el mundo que ella creó tiempo después de estar internada allí y de "conocer" a las personas que trabajaban allí. Un mundo en donde ella era una adolescente que se mudaba a Forks, Washington y conocía a una familia de vampiros que se alimentaban con sangre de animales. Menuda fantasía. Él había sido el protagonista de esta fantasía, al ser el vampiro enamorado de Bella.

Cuando ella conoció a mis otros compañeros míos también habían terminado de ser parte de su fantasía. Jasper, su compañero psiquiatra, Alice una de las enfermeras que más concurría, Emmett él psicólogo y Rosalie Hale, una interna con un padecimiento de locura muy grave. Isabella le había conocido por pura casualidad y ella de alguna forma la metió a su mundo, volviéndolos a todos hermanos adaptivos. Mientras que unas personas llamadas Carlisle y Esme, parecen ser de su propia imaginación, porque no hay nadie con esos nombres aquí.

Pronto se metió demasiado a ese mundo, se perdía por días enteros y a pesar de que intentaba sacarla, a Edward le fue imposible. Su problema de no poder distinguir la realidad de la fantasía se agravó mucho más. Pero Isabella era muy joven. Demasiado joven para malgastar su vida aquí. Era su trabajo hacerle ver que lo que estaba viendo, la conmovedora, descabellada y a la vez impresionante historia de amor entre una humana y un vampiro era un mundo que ella se había creado cuando sus padres acabaron con el mundo que ella había creado anteriormente de ser internada aquí.

Ese era su trabajo. Él se había esforzado mucho en realizarlo. Pasaban meses y él seguía intentando, ignorando el cansancio que le producía y el hastío. Tantas explicaciones, tantas anotaciones, tantas visiones desagradables y lamentable en donde ella perdía la cordura y el control que tenía al enterarse de que estaba internada en un hospital psiquiátrico. Ella había despertado tantas veces, gritando, pataleando y llorando.

Él había acudido rápidamente para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien y tristemente había visto que, a pesar de que hace algunos días había logrado explicarle que el mundo de los vampiros era irreal, ella había vuelto a recaer. Buscaba a su amado Edward. Un Edward que a pesar de estar frente a ella en carne y hueso, prácticamente no existía. Porque él no era ningún vampiro, ni tampoco un chico de diecisiete años, sólo era un hombre más, común y corriente con un trabajo tan complicado y triste a la vez.

Le dolía tanto ver el amor que había en sus ojos, el amor con el que lo miraba, la obsesión y la admiración. Entrar a esa habitación y ver que ella se lanzaba hacia él, esperanzada, llena de una felicidad desquiciada. Lágrimas en los ojos y cuerpo tembloroso, una vorágine de sentimientos alrededor de Edward, no sabe qué hacer. Un amor que realmente no existía, porque se había producido en un mundo inexistente. Ella creía amarle, pero en verdad no lo hacía. Se había convertido en una especie de obsesión solamente. Y Alice, la enfermera con la que Isabella se había encariñado demasiado en su mundo alterno.

Cada vez que entraba a atender a Isabella, ella atinaba a gritarle desesperada y adolorida, pensando que era su hermana. Tan triste y lastimero ver el pequeño fulgor de esperanza en sus ojos, la desesperación y la decepción al ver que negaba con la cabeza y le daba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de disculpa y culpa. Porque no creía ninguna palabra de lo que Edward le explicaba. Ella entonces cuando terminaba cediendo a las palabras de Edward se sumía en una profunda depresión, estaba ausente por días y cuando Edward menos se lo esperaba volvía a encontrarla pensando que él era el amor de su vida.

Ella era una chica muy hermosa y muy tierna por defecto, y por eso mismo Edward odiaba sacarla a esta realidad. La zozobra se apoderaba en él al verla tan frágil, tan desesperada, tan dolida… Comenzaba a pensar que probablemente ella nunca se recuperaría, que pasaría el resto de su existencia creyendo y anhelando la bonita historia de amor entre la humana y el vampiro, mientras él vería como se iba consumiendo poco a poco. La oveja y el león, como alguna vez ella mencionó. La triste historia que jamás se cumpliría. Edward piensa todo esto mientras la chica absorta en su propio mundo levanta la vista y le mira sin realmente mirar. Las lágrimas brotando de sus opacos ojos, ojos que ya no tienen vida alguna.

_**|Nota de Autor:**_

_+Sé que es algo desquiciado, yo estoy desquiciada. Simplemente necesitaba escribir algo y este OS fue, de los tantos que empecé, el único que terminé. Y como pudieron leer, en realidad no tiene un final concluyente, simplemente quise poner que el mundo Twilight que todas conocemos es producto de una enfermedad que tiene Bella U_u. Quiero aclarar que NO tengo absolutamente ningún conocimiento de Psicología o Psiquiatría, aunque estoy pensando tomar como carrera alguna de esa dos, pues me interesa mucho el comportamiento humano y sus padecimientos. Francamente, aunque intenté investigar, no encontré si existe algún padecimiento como el que tiene Bella, pero me imagino que sí. _

_**Leon  
Lunes 20 de diciembre de 2010**_


End file.
